One (Side) Love
by Yong Suho77
Summary: Ketika Suho menyerah dan Kris memulai. a KrisHo and HanHo fict
1. Chapter 1

_**One (Side) Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo, HanHo**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Luhan**_

_**Other Cast : Exo member,Suju member**_

_**Warning : cerita membingungkan,alur kecepatan,penulisan tidak sesuai EYD,typo (S) bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan,berparas manis yang di ketahui bernama Choi Joon Myeon atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Suho itu,terlihat tengah berlari-lari kecil di sekolahnya. Namja manis itu sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya,berusaha mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Bibir sewarna chery yang kissable itu tersungging manis saat menemukan apa yang di carinya.

"Yi Fan hyeong!" seru Suho pada seorang namja berambut pirang,bertubuh tinggi tegap yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan teman teman tingginya (?) yang lain.

Namja yang di panggil Yi Fan hyeong oleh Suho itu menengokan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin saat mendapati sosok Suho yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Yi Fan hyeong,bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Suho pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

"Mau apa lagi? Ku pikir sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi!" Ujar namja yang memiliki nama panggilan Kris itu dengan nada dingin-nya,tanpa menatap Suho sedikitpun,bahkan namja keturunan China itu tidak pernah memandang Suho lebih dari DUA DETIK,saking tidak sukanya Kris pada sosok Suho.

"Ini penting hyeong!" tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Kris,namja mungil bermarga Choi itu meraih tangan Kris,yang jauh lebih besar dari tanganya.

"Kau itu mau apa huh?!" Bentak Kris sambil menghentakan tanganya,membuat genggaman tangan Suho terlepas.

"Kau mau menyuruhku melepaskan Lay lagi huh?" sentak Kris "Jangan bermimpi Choi Joon Myeon aku tidak akan menyerah pada Lay dan perlu ku ingatkan kalau aku tidak pernah ingin bertunangan denganmu" serang Kris kasar.

Suho tersenyum kecut,dia merasa bodoh karena telah dan masih menyukai seorang namja bernama WU YI FAN. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah perduli dan bersikap baik padanya.

"Tidak bukan itu!" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik yang sarat akan kecurigaan.

"Ini!" Suho meraih tangan Kris dan meletakan sebuah cincin di telapak tangan Kris.

Kris tertawa sinis "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Choi Joon Myeon!" Cibir Kris. "Aku sudah membuang cincin sialan ini dan,kau malah memberikanya padaku lagi,kau benar-benar tidak tau malu!" tukas Kris.

Suho kembali tersenyum kecut. Hatinya terasa sakit seperti di sayat-sayat menggunakan silet saat mendengar kata-kata pedas kris,dan sungguh demi apapun juga Suho merasa kalau dirinya menjadi orang yang paling…paling….paling bodoh sedunia,karena bisa-bisanya dia mencari cincin yang Kris anggap sialan itu di taman dekat rumahnya semalaman suntuk.

"Neo jinjja pabbo Choi Joon Myeon!" Rutuk Suho dalam hati.

"Jangan berfikir buruk dulu tentangku hyeong!" Suho melepas cincin dijari manisnya dan memberikanya pada Kris. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya saja,itukan milikmu hyeong,dan ku harap cincin itu akan muat di jari manisnya Lay."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku sudah menyerah padamu Yi Fan hyeong ,dan aku juga sudah bilang pada dady agar membatalkan pertunangan kita jadi,sekarang hyeong bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Lay tanpa terganggu dengan status kita." Jelas Suho.

Kris memberikan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Suho. Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Joon Myeon,yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun setelah mereka resmi bertunangan enam bulan lalu melepaskannya begitu saja. Ini sungguh-sungguh sebuah anugerah untuk Kris.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar,kau bilang kau membatalkan pertunangan Kita?" tanya Kris mencoba mengkonfirmasi bahwa yang baru saja didengarnya itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah berhenti menyukaimu Yi Fan hyeong!" Suara yang Suho keluarkan barusan sedikit bergetar karena namja mungil itu menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya dan juga menahan air mata yang sudah ingin menyeruak keluar sedari tadi.

"Anyeong Yi Fan hyeong!" Suho membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Kris.

"Suho!"

Seruan Kris brusan menghentikan langkah Suho.

"Kau tau Yi Fan hyeong ini adalah kali pertama kau memanggilku dengan nama 'Suho'." Ujar Suho dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Gomawo geurigeo mian!" Lirih Kris,namun masih bisa didengar oleh Suho.

"Um~!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga minta maaf karena telah menjadi beban untuk mu selama ni hyeong. Jeongmal joeseonghaeyo!" Suho membungkukan badannya sedikit dan….

Tes….

Tes….

Tes…..

Cairan bening bernama air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha Suho tahan akhirnya jatuh juga,dengan kasar Suho menghapus air mata itu,namun air mata itu terus jatuh tanpa bisa dia bendung mengaliri pipi putih pucat Suho.

Suho menegakan tubuhnya kembali dengan senyum yang masih menghias wajahnya dan airmata yang masih mengalir.

"Handa!" dengan satu kata itu akhirnya Suho meninggalkan Kris yang mematung di tempatnya,entah mengapa Kris merasa sangat bersalah pada Suho.

BRAK…

Dengan tidak pelannya Suho menutup pintu toilet sekolahnya. Beruntung saat ini sudah jam pulang sekolah hingga aksi Suho tidak akan mengundang perhatian orang lain.

Suho menggigit bibirnya keras-keras agar suara isakanya tidak lolos dari mulutnya,Suho juga memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras dan brutal berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit di hatinya dengan rasa sakit fisik yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau bodoh Suho….! Hiks….. kau bodah…..!"

.

.

.

.

Cut alias TBC/END

.

.

.

Yong tau yong tau kalau ini terlalu pendek untuk jadi sebuah chapter,anggap saja ini prolog ne!

yong sengaja bikinnya pndek,mau lihat banyak atau tidaknya yang baca atau menyukai cerita ini,kalau misalnya banyak yong akan membuatnya jadi berchapter kalau ngga mungkin akan selesai sampai sini.

Hhehehe becanda deng,ini memang ff berchapter ko,jadi pasti yong lanjut.

Saranghae reader deul gerigo reviews juseyo!

Akh jangan lupa mampir ke ff _**suho drabble colectionnya**_ yong ia.

Hehehe promo ^^ !


	2. Chapter 2

_**One (Side) Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo, HanHo**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Luhan**_

_**Sopport Cast : Exo member and suju member**_

_**Warning : cerita membingungkan,alur kecepatan penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar,bukankah Suho bilang dia sudah menyerah dan melepaskan Kris,lalu kenapa sekarang namja yang sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai mantan tunanganya itu berada di ruang tamunya dengan sebuah koper berwarna biru muda yang terletak manis di sampingnya,belum lagi ekspresi sang momy yang tersenyum cerah dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan menurut Kris.

"Kris antar Suho ke kamar tamu di lantai dua ,mulai hari ini Suho akan tinggal bersama kita untuk satu bulan ke depan karena Kyu dan Siwon sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negri." Ujar sang momy panjang lebar.

Kris memberikan tatapan paling mematikannya pada Suho,dan tanpa ba bi bu (?) lagi langsung meraih koper berwarna biru muda milik Suho dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga. Setelah membungkukan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan pada Hee Chul a.k.a momy-nya Kris Suho langsung berlari dan mengejar Kris.

"Kau bilang kau akan melepaskanku,lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah tinggal di rumahku?" ketus Kris,sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan paling membunuh dari seorang Kris Wu.

"Aku serius dengan ucapan ku kemarin hyeong,dan masalah aku tinggal di sini itu bukan kemauan ku!" jawab Suho berusaha membela dirinya.

"Cih…. Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan omong kosongmu itu huh?" decih Kris. "Aku tau ini adalah salah satu cara licikmu untuk kembali padaku!" Lanjut Kris menyudutkan Suho.

"KAU pikir KAU siapa Wu Yi Fan-Ssi?" geram Suho yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Kris yang selalu menyudutkannya.

Kris mematung saat mendengar apa yang Suho ucapkan.

"KAU pikir KAU siapa Wu Yi Fan-Ssi?" ulang Suho yang sekarang sudah terisak. "KAU pikir orang yang TIDAK PERNAH memperlakukan ku dengan baik seperti-MU PANTAS untuk aku PERTAHANKAN? KAU pikir orang yang TIDAK PERNAH menghargaiku PANTAS untuk mendapatkan CINTA DARI-KU huh?" lanjut Suho menumpahkan semua emosi-nya yang selama ini dia pendam.

Kris hanya bisa terdiam menanggapi Suho,dia tidak menyangka Suho berani menyerangnya seperti itu,bahkan Suho membentak dan membuatnya mati kutu seperti sekarang.

Suho menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kemarikan koper ku,aku TIDAK BUTUH bantuan dari orang SEPERTIMU Wu Yi Fan-Ssi!" Suho menatap Kris tajam lalu meraih kopernya dari tangan Kris dengan kasar. Suho berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama satu bulan ke depan dan,menutup pintu kamar itu dengan sangat tidak pelan hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

.

.

.

"Suho apa kabar itu benar,kalau kau telah benar-benar putus dari namja bodoh itu?" tanya seorang namja bermata bulat,bername tag Do Kyung Soo yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Suho,saat mereka sedang menyantap bekal makan siang mereka di taman sekolah ,tempat dimana para siswa biasa menyantap bekal makan siang yang mereka bawa.

Suho tersenyum kecut saat mendengar pertanyaan yang di ucapkan Kyung Soo. Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah ingin dia dengar,karena hanya akan membuat hatinya terasa sakit,namun Suho tetap menjawab pertanyaan Kyung Soo dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana?!" tanya Kyung Soo dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara terdengar dalam nada suaranya,tangan kananya yang di gunakan untuk memegang kotak bekal,kini beralih ke punggung Suho dan mengusap punggung itu pelan.

"Um~!" kembali Suho menganggukan kepalanya,kali ini Suho menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya dia tau kalau namja mungil bermarga Choi yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja. Suho hanya bersikap seperti sedang tidak terjadi a pa-apa agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak mengkhawatirkannya,tapi dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini justru membuat Kyung Soo malah semakin mengkhawatirkan Suho. Kyung Soo lebih senang melihat sahabatnya itu menangis sambil menjerit-jerit daripada bersikap seperti sekarang.

(Yong: Kyung Soo ajuma tidak tau saja kalau umma yong sudah melakukan itu di toilet sekolah kemarin bahkan umma melanjutkan kembali acara menagisnya di kamar #harap abaikan!)

"Suho-Ssi!"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kyung Soo dari acara melamunnya dan,menghentikan gerakan tangan Suho di udara yang hendak memasukan sepotong kimbap kemulutnya. Mereka berdua mendongak dan,mendapati seorang namja tampan berambut pirang dengan mata rusa yang menghipnotis tengah tersenyum lembut kearah mereka berdua.

"Suho-Ssi apa kabar itu benar bahwa kau telah putus dari Kris Wu?" tanya namja tampan itu to the point namun tetap dengan nada yang hati-hati karena namja itu tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Suho.

"Lagi?" batin Suho miris.

"Um~!" lagi suho hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil bergumam kecil. "Geundae nuguseyo (tapi kau siapa?)" lanjut Suho bertanya.

Dan pertanyaan Suho itu berhasil membuat namja bermarga Do yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk jidatnya senndiri dengan cukup keras,bagai mana bisa Suho tidak mengenal sosok tampan yang berdiri dihadapan mereka,namja yang sangat populer di XOXO High School dan menyandang julukan 'Pangeran dari China'.

"Ya! Choi Joon Myeon!" bisik Kyung Soo frustasi sambil menyikut perut Suho pela.

"Waeyo Kyung Soo?" tanya Suho "Aku memang tidak mengenal namja ini." Lanjut Suho sambil menunjuk namja yang ada dihadapan-nya.

Kyung Soo menghela nafasnya kasar,ingin rasanya Kyung Soo membuang namja yang sama mungilnya denganya itu ke laut agar di terkam ikan Hiu karena secara tidak langsung Suho,di anggap telah membuat Kyung Soo malu.

"Mian sahabatku ini memang….." Kyung Soo menatap Suho sekilas. "Kau tau maksudku kan?" lanjut Kyung Soo sambil tersenyum kikuk ,saat dia melihat namja tampan itu sedang terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Akh gwaenchanayo!, aku juga tidakmerasa kalau semua orang harus tau namaku!" Ujar namja tampan itu "Ahk… perkenalkan nama ku Luhan. Xi Luhan,salam kenal!" Luhan namja tampan itu membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman 1.000.000 volt-nya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meleleh.

"Ne,salam kenal!" Suho ikut membungkuk sedikt "lalu ada keperluan apa Luhan-Ssi dengan ku?"

"Akh itu…." Luhan mengusap tengkuknya ,entah kenapa rasa gugup kini menyergapnya.

"Itu?" ulang Suho sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Hoksi Suho-reul joha haseyo? (mungkinkah kau menyukai Suho?)" tebak Kyung Soo,saat dia mengingat pertanyaan Luhan yang menanyakan tentang hubungan Kris dengan Suho tadi.

"Akh,ne aku memang menyukaimu Suho-ssi." Jawab Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Ekh?" Prenyataan Luhan barusan sukses membuat Suho membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang Suho-Ssi,aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu,mungkin setelah ini,aku bisa melakukan pendekatan denganmu." Ujar Luhan malu-malu saat mengatakan 'melakukan pendekatan denganmu'.

Mata Kyung Soo berbinar saat mendengar pengakuan Luhan,setidaknya dia tidak sendirian lagi untuk mengubah Suho kembali menjadi Suho yang dulu,dan mungkin Luhan bisa menyingkirkan seorang Kris Wu yang menurut Kyung Soo bodoh itu dari hati Suho.

.

.

.

"Mom kemana?" tanya Kris pada Suho saat dia mendapati Suho lah yang sedang berdiri mengenakan apron berwarna putih di depan Kompor dengan panci yang mengepulkan bau yang sangat wangi di dapur.

"Ajuma sedang pergi ke Busan,katanya ada yang harus dia urus, Wu Yi Fan-Ssi." Jawab Suho sedikit ketus.

"Kenapa kau masih menggunakan embel-embel –Ssi bukankah tadi pagi kau sudah memanggilku dengan panggilan hyeong?" Tanya Kris.

"Panggilan hyeong hanya berlaku di depan ajuma dan orang-orang yang mengenal kita saja,saat kita hanya berdua seperti ini KAU merupakan orang asing bagi ku Wu Yi Fan-Ssi." Jawab Suho dengan penekanan di kata kau.

"Kau benar-benar licik Suho-Ssi!" cibir Kris.

"Aku memang licik,seharusnya kau tau itu,bahkan seperti yang kau bilang Wu Yi Fan-Ssi kalau keberadaan ku di rumahmu ini adalah salah satu cara agar aku mendapatkanmu kembali dan,mungkin setelah aku mendapatkanmu kembali,aku akan melakukan apa yang pernah kau lakukan padaku!" balas Suho dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak kalah menakutkan dari tatapan Kris,bahkan Kris merasa merinding saat merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya,jujur saja Kris tidak bisa menghadapi Suho saat namja yang biasanya menguarkan aura ceria itu sedang dalam 'evil mode on-nya'.

"Uljima Suho,uljima. Kau kuat,kau kuat!" Suho menyemangati dirinya sendiri,lelah rasanya terus menangisi orang macam Kris.

.

.

.

Kris kembali ke meja makan saat dia merasakan perutnya minta di isi,di sana. Dimeja makan sudah ada Suho yang tengah menyantap makanan miliknya sendiri. Ya,miliknya sendiri karena di meja makan hanya tedapat makanan untuk 1 orang saja. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari piring dan menyiapkan semua peralatan yang di butuhkannya dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya kembali kali ini dia bermaksud mengambil sup yang masih berada di atas kompor.

"Akh…. Tteugeo! (akh panas!)"

Prang….

Pekikan Kris itu berbarengan dengan bunyi pecah dari mangkuk yang di pegang kris.

"Hyeong gwaenchana?" tanya Suho khawatir saat dia melihat Kris mengaduh kepanasan.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja huh?" Kesal Kris,harusnya Suho tau kan kalau Kris sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Dengan secepat kilat suho menyalakan air di bak cuci piring dan meraih tangn Kris dan menyuruh Kris untuk tetap mendiamkan tanganya di bawah aliran air.

"Jamkanmannyo hyeong!" ujar suho,lalu namja mungil itu berlari meninggalkan Kris.

"YA! eodi ga?" seru Kris.

Beberapa menit kemudian Suho kembali dengan membawa pasta gigi di tangan-nya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu Hyeong!" pinta Suho yang sepertinya Sudah lupa memanggil Kris dengan nama Wu Yi Fan-Ssi.

Dengan telaten Suho mengoleskan pasta gigi itu pada tangan Kris yang tersiram Kuah panas sup,sesekali Suho meniupi tangan Kris karena ringisan Kris,dan entah kenapa Kris merasa hatinya menghangat dan dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang dia berikan pada siapapun. senyuman itu membuat Kris terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

"Kau tau hyeong kau terlihat sangat tampan saat kau tersenyum seperti sekarang!"puji Suho yang telah menyelesaikan acara mengoles tangan Kris menggunakan pasta gigi.

Kris membuang mukanya,kentara sekali rona merah yang terulas dipipi Kris,namun Suho tidak melihatnya karena sekarang dia tengah sibuk memunguti pecahan mangkuk yang berserakan di lantai.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa hyeong bisa tersiram kuah sup seperti itu?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Itu karena aku tidak terbiasa melakukan semua ini sendirian!" Kilah Kris,sampai kapanpun Kris tidak akan mengakui kalau kejadian dia tersiram kuah panas sup itu karena dia memperhatikan Suho yang terlihat manis saat menyantap makanan-nya.

Dan setelah membuang pecahan mangkuk itu kedalam tempat sampah,suho kemudian mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk kris,bahkan Suho tersenyum sangat manis saat meletakan mangkuk yang berisi sup di meja makan. Entah mengapa senyuman itu membuat hati Kris berdesir hangat,dan tanpa Kris sadari dia menyunggingkan senyumnya kembali,bahkan ada rasa yang aneh di hatinya,rasa yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya,perasaan asing yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Gomawo!" Lirih Kris yang di balas dengan senyuman oleh Suho.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mu lagi WU-YI-FAN-SSI!" Ujar Suho yang sekarang sudah kembali pada mode evilya,lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris.

"Ada apa dengan ku,kenapa hatiku terasa sakit saat suho berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi dadanya.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

Hai reader deul yang yong sayangi,gimana kabar kalian?

Yong bener-bener gak nyangka kalau ff ini bakal dapat respon yang luar biasa besar untuk ukuran Yong. Jeongmal-jeongmal gamsahamnida.

Yong udah up date ni ceritanya semoga reader-deul ,menyukainya,maaf kalu ceritanya agak membingungkan atau aneh.

Akh untuk lovsslikes96,setau yong yang bener itu hyeong karena penulisan huruf hangeulnya juga begitu.

Untuk ending pairing di cerita ini masih belum yong tentukan bisa aja berakhir dengan HanHo atao tetep Krisho,tergantung permintaan aja.

Untuk chapnya sepertinya tidak akan lebih dari 7,atau mungkin malah akan jadi 3 shoot dan,untuk ff HanHo yang judulnya 'miracles in desember' sementara ini yong hiatuskan tapi,yong janji akan menyelesaikannya.

Akh maaf kalau yong tidak bisa membalas reviews yang reader deul berikan,tapi yong sangat…. Sangat….. sangat…. Sangat….. berterima kasih bagi yang sudah meniggalkan reviews kalian buat yong begitupun yang udah mem-folow dan mem-favorite cerita yong. Jeongmal gomapseumnida.

Akh majayo jangan lupa juga mampir di ff terbaru Yong yang judulnya _**'MY LOVELY TUTOR (SAM CHO)'**_ masih dengan pairing KrisHo.

hehehe promo lagi. ^^ !

Saranghae reader deul geurigeo reviews juseyo ^^!

#aegyo bareng Suho umma.


	3. Chapter 3

_**One (Side) Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo, HanHo**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Luhan**_

_**Sopport Cast : Exo member and suju member**_

_**Warning : cerita membingungkan,alur kecepatan penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

kris tengah berjalan di lorong sekolahnya menuju kantin. Namja tampan itu, berjalan bersisian dengan seorang namja berlesung pipi yang diketahui bernama Zhang Yi Xing atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Lay. Namja yang menurut kirs telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama. Kris terlihat senang saat bersama Lay, hal itu terlihat dari senyum samar yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hyeong! " sebuah seruan menghentikan langkah Kris, tanpa menengokpun Kris tau siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa? " tanya Kris dengan sedikit ketus.

Suho orang yang tadi berseru pada Kris mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya. Suho bisa saja bersikap dingin seperti biasa pada Kris dihadapan banyak orang seperti saat ini, tapi Suho masih punya hati dan tidak ingin membuat Kris malu.

"Ck…. Kenapa kau ketus sekali hyeong! " Suho berdecak kesal.

"Cepat katakan apa mau mu, kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersama siapa?! " tanya Kris yang masih setia dengan nada ketusnya, sambil menjuk Lay yang ada di sampingnya.

"Annyeong Lay-ssi! " Suho menyapa Lay yang tengah melambaikan tangan-nya saat Kris menunjuk dirinya.

"Cepat katakan mau mu! " kesal Kris saat melihat Suho malah menyapa Lay.

"Ck… Ck…. Ck… kau benar-benar tidak sabaran Wu Yi Fan-ssi! " ujar Suho dengan nada bercanda. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang di katakan ajuma, katanya ajuma masih masih belum bisa pulang karena urusan di Busan masih belum selesai. " lanjut Suho menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan dan, ingin didengar Kris.

"Kenapa mom tidak menghibungi ku saja?! " tanya Kris sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudah, ajuma sudah menghubungimu hyeong, tapi ajuma bilang hand phone hyeong tidak bisa dihubungi, makanya ajuma menghubungi ku." jawab Suho.

Kris merogoh saku celananya dan mengecek hand phone-nya. Benar saja hand phone-nya dalam kondisi tidak menyala alias mati, sepertinya semalam Kris lupa untuk mencharge hand phone-nya hingga membuat hand phone-nya mati seperti sekarng.

"Suho! " Suho menengokan kepalanya ke asal suara dan,mendapati seorang namja tampan bermata rusa tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Lulu hyeong! " prkik Suho, lalu namja mungil berparas manis itu berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau ini, sebaiknya sebelum kau melangkah perhatikan dulu sepatumu! " perkataan Luhan barusan sukses membuat dahi Suho berkerut karena bingung.

"Maksud mu hyeong?! " tanya Suho.

"Lihat tali sepatumu lepas! " ujar Luhan sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya "bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh dan terluka huh? " lanjut Luhan yang sekarang tengah sibuk mengikat tali sepatu Suho.

Blush

Suho menangkup kedua pipinya yang merona parah karena perlakuan Luhan, belum lagi beberapa bisikan dari para yeoja dan namja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Suho berdiri yang mengatakan kalau Suho benar-benar beruntung karena di perlakukan dengan sangat baik oleh pujaan hati mereka

"Selesai!" Luhan kembali berdiri. "Ingat lain kali kau harus meperhatikan tali sepatumu sebelum melangkah aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka. "

Dan Suho hanya bisa nenganggukan kepalanya saja, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih pucatnya.

"Aigo…. Jinjja keopta! " luhan mengusak rambut Suho sayang, membuat rambut lembut itu sedikit berantakan.

"Ukh….. kalian benar-benar serasi, aku jadi iri melihat kalian. " ujar Kyung Soo yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Benarkah?! " tanya Luhan antusias.

"Um~!" Kyung Soo mengangguk mantap. "Ku dengar kalian tadi pagi datang ke sekolah bersama-sama, apa itu benar?! " lanjut Kyung Soo bertanya.

"Ne, kami tadi datang bersama, karena kebetulan aku bertemu Suho di halte bus yang ada didaerah gangnam. " jawab Luhan dengan riang.

"Gangnam?! " Kyung Soo menautkan alisnya membuat dahinya berkerut, karena Kyung Soo menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam kata-kata Luhan. Setau Kyung Soo Suho tinggal di daerah Apgujeong dan setaunya juga suho selalu di antar menggunakan mobil oleh sang Momy atau Han ajushi supir pribadi keluarga Choi.

"Lulu hyeong kau pasti belum makan siang bukan?" tanya Suho berusaha mengalihkan perhatian,bagaimana pun Suho tidak ingin Kyung Soo tau kalau dia tinggal satu atap dengan Kris.

"Ne!" Luhan mengangguk,sepertinya Suho berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ayo makan bersama ku,kebetulan aku juga belum makan." Ujar Suho yang langsung diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Kyung Soo kau mau ikut tidak?" Ajak Luhan pada Kyung Soo.

"Tidak,terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara kencan kalian!" Tolak Kyung Soo.

"Ya Do Kyung Soo!" Pekik Suho yang disambut oleh tawa Luhan dan Kyung Soo,tapi kemudian tawa Kyung Soo berhenti saat mata bulatnya tidak sengaja melihat mata hitam Kris yang berkilat marah menatap sosok Luhan.

.

.

.

Kris menyunggingkan senyumnya saat dia melihat Sosok namja mugil yang sangat di kenalnya tengah berdiri di dekat parkiran,sambil sesekali mata teduh namja mungil itu melihat jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di tangan Kurusnya. Persis seperti saat namja mungil itu masih berstatus sebagai tunangannya dan menunggunya pulang untuk pulang bersama.

"Hyeong kenapa kau lama sekali huh?" Rajuk Suho sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut,membuat Kris gemas.

"Mian tadi aku harus bertemu Park saem dulu!" yang menjawab bukan Kris melainkan seseorang yang berada dibelakang Kris.

"Kau tau aku sudah menunggumu hampir 20 menit Lulu Hyeong!" Kesal Suho.

"Jeongmal mian,sebagai permintaan maaf ku,bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Luhan.

"Um….." Suho terlihat berfikir sejenak,sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui tawaran Luhan.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lotte world! Sudah lama aku ingin pergi kesana lagi." Jawab Suho mantap.

"Tapi,ini sudah sore,kita tidak akan puas bermain disana."

"Kau benar Hyeong!"Suho menyetujui perkataan Luhan "kalau begitu kita ke sungai Han saja,menurut Kyung Soo pemandangan sungai Han di malam hari terlihat sangat indah dan banyak pedagang yang menjual camilan yang enak-enak."

"Ne,kaja!"

Dan ke dua orang yang tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Kris itu melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju mobil Luhan yang ada di parkiran.

Kyung Soo yang entah sejak kapan ada di tempat itu menyeringai saat melihat kilat amarah dimata Kris,dan sepertinya dugaannya benar.

(yong: ya ampun Kyung Soo ajuma jadi hantu karena bisa muncul dimana saja…. O.O #abaikan!)

"Kau tau Kris,terkadang sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk kita itu,akan terasa berharga kalau sesuatu itu sudah bukan milik kita lagi!" Ujar Kyung Soo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris dengan tidak santainya.

Kyung Soo hanya mengedikan bahunya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kris,lalu namja bermata bulat itu menlangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris.

"Ya Do Kyung Soo jawab aku!" Teriak Kris.

"Kenapa dengan Kyung Soo?" tanya Lay pada Kris yang terlihat sedang sangat kesal.

"Bukan urusan mu!" bentak Kris. Sepertinya Kris tidak menyadari kalau yang di bentaknya barusan adalah Lay,namun Kris buru-buru minta maaf pada Lay saat dia menyadari,bahwa orang yang di bentaknya adalah orang yang di sukainya.

"Kris sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Lay khawatir. "ku perhatikan beberapa hari ini kau terlihat tidak konsen,dan bahkan beberapa kali membentak ku."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Lay." Elak Kris "akh iya,apa kita jadi membeli kado untuk adikmu?" lanjut Kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu,selama kau masih mau mengantar ku!" jawab Lay.

"Geurom,kajja!"

.

.

.

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kyung Soo benar adanya,pemandangan sungai Han di malam hari terlihat sangat indah dan di sini terdapat pedagang yang menjual camilan-camilan yang menggugah selera,seperti saat ini Luhan dan Suho tengah menikmati martabak Kimchi yang sangat lezat menurut Suho.

"Wah….. ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kyung Soo benar,mulai malam ini aku akan sering-sering datang ke sini!" Ujar Suho penuh semangat.

Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Suho yang menurutnya terlihat sangat imut itu, "Chonchoni meoggeo! (pelan-pelan makannya)" ujar Luhat saat dia melihat Suho memakan martabak Kimchinya dengan sedikit brutal.

"Habis ini enak hyeong!" Suho memamerkan eye smile-nya

"Kau mau bermain kembang api tidak?" tanya Luhan pada Suho.

"Kembang api?" mata Suho berbinar saat mengatakan-nya. "aku mau hyeong!"

Duar…. Duar….. Duar….. (ceritanya ini suara kembang api yang meledak (?) diudara.)

"Wah neomu…..neomu… yeppeu!" Kagum Suho,saat melihat kembang api itu berpijar di udara.

"Kau senang?" tanya Luhan.

"ne,Jinjja haengbokhae!" jawab Suho ceria.

.

.

.

"Kris kenapa,tiba-tiba kau mengajak ku ke sungai Han?" tanya Lay sambil membuka pintu mobil Kris.

"Hanya ingin kesini saja,lagi pula kitakan jarang kencan ke tempat seperti ini!" jawab Kris.

"Kau benar!" Lay tersenym,ternyata pangeran naganya bisa bersikap romantis juga.

Kris dan Lay pun melangkahkan kaki mereka sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai Han yang indah,dan sesekali mereka akan mampir di beberapa kios makanan untuk mencicipi,camilan-camilan yang menggugah selera. Kris terlihat menikmati acara kencannya dan,memperhatikan celotehan-celotehan yang keluar dari mulut Lay,meski sesekali Kris mengedarkan pandanganya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

"Kris kita kesana yuk,menurut teman ku cake dan minuman yang ada di caffe itu enak-enak Lho!" Ajak Lay,dan setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Kris,Lay pun menarik tangan Kris untuk memasuki caffe yang menjual aneka macam cake dan minuman itu.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat mata hitamnya menangkap dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya,mereka adalah Luhan dan Suho yang tengah asik mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda. Kris tersenyum saat melihat Suho tertawa seperti sekarang,kemudiam matanya berkilat kesal saat Kris melihat Luhan mengacak rambut Suho kembali,dan sekali lagi membuat wajah Suho merona. Lay yang melihat ekspersi wajah Kris yang berubah saat melihat dua orang yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada mengerutkan dahinya,dan memperkuat apa yang Lay duga beberapa hari ini.

"Luhan,Suho!" Seru Lay yang langsung menghentikan Luhan dan Suho dari acara tertawa mereka.

Lay menggandeng mesra tangan Kris,kemudian mengajak Kris duduk di satu meja yang sama dengan Luhan dan Suho.

"Yang dikatakan Kyung Soo benar,kalian berdua terlihat benar-benar serasi,iyakan Kris?" Lay menggelayut manja ditangan Kris.

"Ya kalian memang serasi!" Kris menyetujui perkataan Lay.

Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul didada Suho,saat telinganya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris dan,melihat sikap Lay yang sepertinya sengaja bersikap manja pada Kris. Jujur Suho akui kalau dia masih belum bisa melupakan Kris,meskipun Suho sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membunuh perasaan sukanya pada kris,tapi tetap saja rasa itu masih ada,dan mungkin bertambah besar. Bahkan kehadiran Luhan pun tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Suho dari namja bermarga Wu yang tinggal 1 atap dengannya itu.

Luhan memegang tangan Suho yang mencengkram kuat celana seragamnya,dan membuat Suho mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kris dan,Lay pada Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kris,Lay sepertinya kami harus pulang duluan." Ujar Luhan

"kenapa begitu?" tanya Lay "Apa kami mengganggu kalian?"

"Tidak bukan seperti itu!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengantarkan Suho pulang melebihi jam malamnya." Lanjut luhan

"Oh begitu!" Lay menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Luhan dan Suho meninggalkan tempat itu,saat di depan pintu Suho sempat enengok ke arah Kris dan Suho melihat Kris tengah mencium Lay tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun (ingat Kris dan Lay ada di caffe yang notabene banyak pengunjungnya.) Suho menghela nafasnya berat dan berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak lolos dan membasahi pipi putih pucatnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan pada Suho saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Luhan.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya lalu berkata "Mianhae hyeong!" dengan suara pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Karena aku….." Suho menggantung kalimatnya dan semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana!" Luhan mengusap rambut Suho sayang "Aku mengerti dan itu tidak masalah untuk ku,lagi pula kau baru putus dengan Kris 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku tau melupakan seseorang itu tidak semudah seperti kita membalikan telapak tangan." Lanjut Luhan,kemudian namja bermarga Xi itu,memasang kan sabuk pengaman Suho.

"Gomawo hyeong karena kau mau mengarti aku." Ujar Suho yang dibalas senyuman hangat dari Luhan.

.

.

.

Kris kembali membalikan tubuhnya di atas kasur,lalu dia meraih jam kecil yang terletak di atas nakas yang sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam,dan hal itu membuat Kris mendesah pelan. Bukan,bukan karena Kris tidak bisa tidur,melainkan karena Kris mengkhawatirkan namja yang tinggal 1 rumah dengannya yang belum pulang juga. Namja tinggi nan rupawan itupun bangkit dari tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah. Kris merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil hand phone-nya, mencoba menghubungi Suho entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dan,hasilnya sama saja. Suho tidak menjawab telponnya,beberapa pesan singkat yang Kris kirim pun berakhir sama,sama-sama tidak di respon oleh Suho.

"Kenapa anak itu belum pulang juga!" Gumam Kris khawatir.

Rasa khawatir di hati Kris semakin menjadi saat di lihatnya jam di hand phone-nya yang sudah menunjukan jam 1 dini hari,dan sampai saat ini Kris masih belum tau keberadaan Suho di mana,yang pada akhirnya membuat Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan sabar Kris menunggu Suho di sana dengan mengecek setiap bus yang datang,dengan harapan Suho berada di salah 1 bus yang datang,namun semua harapan Kris selalu di bawa pergi oleh setiap bus yang datang karena disetiap bus yang datang Kris tidak bisa menemukan sosok mungil yang telah membuatnya khawatir seperti sekarang.

Kris kembali melihat jam di hand phone-nya yang sekarang sudah menunjukan jam 2 dini hari,tapi Suho belum juga muncul.

"Akh….!" Erang Kris frustasi.

Kris mendudukan dirinya dengan gusar di kursi halte kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar tapi,kemudian Kris bisa bernafas lega saat matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"YA CHOI JOON MYEON KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI DI TANGAN MOM KU SENDIRI HUH?"

"…." Suho tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kris yang cukup mengganggu pendengaran itu,Suho terus saja berjalan dengan tatapan yang tampak kosong.

"Ya! Choi Joon Myeon kenapa kau baru pulang?" ujar Kris sambil mencekal lengan Suho.

Suho menghentakan tangannya,membuat cekalan tangan Kris terlepas dan,sepertinya Suho masih belum memiliki niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris barusan.

"Ya! Choi Joon Myeon,jawab aku!" Kesal Kris karena tidak di hiraukan Suho.

"Ini bukan urusan mu Wu Yi Fan-ssi!" Geram Suho dan kembali menghentakan lengannya agar cekalan tangan Kris kembali terlepas.

"Choi Joon Myeon!" Frustasi Kris saat melihat Suho kembali berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya ,menatap nyalang pada sosok Kris lalu berteriak "WAE TTO?"

Kris melangkahkan kakinya dan tanpa diduga oleh Suho,Kris langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Suho,kemudian melumat bibir sewarna cherry milik Suho dengan lembut.

"Suho jangan pernah berhenti menyukai ku!"

Dan perkataan Kris barusan sukses membuat chapter ini di cut sampai di sini.

.

.

.

.

Hehehehe #ketawa evil bareng Suho umma lihat reader yang lagi kesel.

Chapter ini sampi sini dulu ya,dan chapter ini agak panjang kan?

Maaf kalau masih ada yang ngerasa chapter ini kurang panjang.

Dan terimakasih buat semua yang udah mampir di ff yong.

Sekian aja cuap-cuapnya,oh ia yong jga minta maaf karena MY LOVELY TUTOR (SAM CHO) belum di lanjut,mngkin hari sabtu depan yong publish chap ke duanya.

Saranghae reader deul geurigeo reviews juseyo!


	4. Chapter 4

_**One (Side) Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo, HanHo**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Luhan**_

_**Sopport Cast : Exo member and suju member**_

_**Warning : cerita membingungkan,alur kecepatan penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Suho jangan pernah berhenti menyukai ku!" Lirih Kris saat ciuman mereka berakhir,Kris menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Suho dengan mata yang tertutup mencoba merasakan semua cinta yang pernah dan masih Suho berikan pada Kris,begitupun Suho,namja mungil itu memejamkan matanya seperti apa yang Kris lakukan,sampai Suho kembali pada akal sehatnya yang mengatakan bahwa semua yang terjadi saat ini tidaklah benar,dengan kasar Suho mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya.

"Wae?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Aku tidak tau seberapa hebat kau fikir dirimu itu Wu Yi Fan-Ssi,tapi tolong jangan sesantai ini mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Aku bukan seorang budak yang akan suka atau menyukai mu hanya karena kau menyuruhku tidak berhenti untuk menyukaimu, jangnan hajima Wu Yi Fan-ssi!" hardik Suho.

"Kau salah paham Suho,maksud ku-"

"Berhenti bicara,aku tidak ingin mendengar semua yang kau katakan lagi!" potong Suho cepat.

"Tapi kau salah paham Suho,aku-"

"Geumanhae hyeong geumanhae!" Suho menutup telinganya sendiri menggunakan ke dua tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris,berusaha mengabaikan Kris yang akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang apa yang Kris katakan tadi.

"Suho ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Kris kembali mencekal tangan Suho.

"Lepaskan!" Ujar Suho sambil menghentakan tangannya,namun sayang kali ini usahanya untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris di tangannya gagal.

"KAU HARUS MENDENGARKAN KU DULU!" bentak Kris sambil mempererat cengkramannya di tangan Suho yang sekarang sedang memberontak berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman Kris.

"SHIREO!" Suho balas membentak Kris,dan memukul-mukul dada Kris menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas,agar Kris melepaskan cengkramanya.

Kris menangkap tangan Suho yang terus memukulinya kemudian Kris menarik Suho ke pelukannya.

"Aku mohon…..aku mohon…..dengarkan aku Suho!" pinta Kris memohon.

"Aku mohon aku juga memohon padamu hyeong,lepaskan aku. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah dan muak dengan semua omong kosong ini!" Suho juga memohon,bahkan namja mungil yang sekarang ada di pelukan Kris itu sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya,membasahi pipi putih pucatnya dan baju yang sedang Kris kenakan.

Kris yang merasakan bajunya basah dan mendengar isakan Suho segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mianhae!" Lirih Kris yang sekarang sangat merasa bersalah karena telah membuat namja yang ada dihadapanya menangis.

"Gomawo hyeong!" dan dengan kata itu Suho melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kris,sedangkan Kris hanya menatap sendu Suho yang terus melangkah menjauhinya.

"Jadi seperti ini perasaan Suho saat aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun darinya?" Gumam Kris dengan tangan Kririnya yang memegang dadanya sendiri yang terasa sakit.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda untuk Suho,di sana di meja makan suho melihat 2 buah piring yang di atasnya terdapat 2 lembar roti panggang,padahal seingat Suho Hee Chul ajumanya tidak memiliki 1 orang maid pun,karena Hee Chul selalu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah oleh dirinya sendiri,seperti memasak,mencuci piring,dan mencuci baju,meski pun untuk urusan membereskan rumah Hee Chul menyewa jasa profesional untuk melakukannya,mengingat rumah kediaman Wu ini terlalu besar untuk Hee Chul urus sendiri.

"Pagi!" sebuah sapaan hangat menyadarkan Suho dari acara melamunnya,Suho mengerjapkan matanya imut saat melihat siapa orang yang telah menyapanya. Orang itu adalah Kris.

"Aku tidak punya keahlian memasak,jadi aku hanya bisa menyiapkan ini untuk sarapan kita" ujar Kris sambil meletakan gelas susu yang di pegangnya di atas meja makan,kemudia namja yang terlihat sangat tampan saat menyunggingkan senyumnya itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

Suho hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan sederhananya.

.

.

"Wae narawa? (kenapa mengikutiku?)" Suho menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap pada Kris yang ada di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu,mobilku sedang bermasalah jadi aku terpaksa naik bus!" Bohong Kris.

Pada kenyataannya mobil Kris dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah sedikitpun.

Suho menaikan sebelah alis matanya tanda dia meragukan alasan Kris yang menurut Suho tidak masuk akal itu.

"Apa aku punya wajah seperti seorang penipu?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri yang Kris buat sepolos mungkin.

-.- itulah ekspresi wajah Suho saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kris,dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Entah kenapa pagi ini bus yang Suho dan Kris naiki benar-benar penuh sesak,beruntung Kris punya tubuh yang tinggi dan tenaga yang kuat hingga dia dengan mudahnya mendapat tempat untuk dirinya sendiri,beda dengan Suho yang memiliki tubuh yang mungil dengan tenaga yang tidak terlalu besar,membuat namja berparas manis itu terjebak di antara para penumpang dan tidak mendapatkan pegangan,hingga pada saat bus berbelok atau berhenti Suho sedikit memekik karena tubuhnya terhimpit oleh penumpang lain. Kris yang melihat Suho tidak berdaya di antara para penumpang langsung menarik namja mungil itu dan mengurung Suho diantara kedua tanganyadan menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng agar Suho tidak terhimpit lagi. Jantung Suho berdetak sangat cepat saat dia melihat,Kris yang sekuat tenaga melindungi Suho,dan harus Suho akui bahwa Suho merasa bahagia dengan apa yang Kris lakukan saat ini,bahkan namja yang berada dalam kungkungan Kris itu menyunggingkan senyumnya tanpa dia sadari.

"Kau tidak ingin berterima kasih padaku?" tanya Kris pada Suho tepat setelah mereka turun dari bus.

Suho menatap Kris yang tengah memasang senyum lembutnya,membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Suho tanpa Suho sadari,bagaimana tidak saat ini Kris terlihat sangat sangat sangat tampan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya itu,belum lagi Suho mengingat tentang kejadian semalam dimana bibir sewarna chery Suho dan bibir Kris yang sedang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman itu menyatu.

"Gomawo!" Lirih Suho dan kemudian namja mungil itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Kris,sementara kris hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Suho yang menurutnya imut itu.

.

.

.

"What?!" teriakan Lay yang dapat menyamai raungan se-ekor ikan paus yang mencapai 13 desibel itu membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin menutup telinga mereka,termasuk Kris yang duduk berhadapan dengan Lay.

"YA! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?" Sungut Kris kesal.

"Habis kau itu pabbo Kris,benar-benar pabbo!" Hardik Lay.

"Aku tidak bodoh,kau harus mencatat itu Lay!" kesal Kris.

"Kalau kau tidak bodoh bagaimana bisa kau berkata 'jangan pernah berhenti menyukai ku!' pada Suho. Secara tidak langsung kau telah merendahkan Suho. Kau harus mencatat itu Kris!" Sengit Lay,yang membuat Kris menghela nafasnya gusar.

"ingat Kris siapa sainganmu!" ujar lay dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"memang Siapa sainganku?" tanya Kris polos yang membuat Lay mengusap wajahnya kesal.

"Pangeran dari China alias,si rusa tampan,kau Lupa bahwa namja itu juga mendekati Suho!" Jawab Lay sambil memberi isyarat pada Kris agar menengokan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Luhan dan Suho yang baru datang kekantin.

"Kau mau kemana?" Lay dengan cepat meraih tangan Kris yang sudah berdiri.

"tentu saja menghampiri mereka!" ujar Kris. Terlihat jelas kilatan amarah di mata Kris saat dia melihat Luhan dengan Santainya menggengam tangan mungil Suho.

"Jangan bodoh Wu,menghampiri mereka bukanlah hal yang tepat,kau bisa merusak suasana dan membuat keadaan menjadi canggung!" ujar Lay dan menarik tangan Kris agar namja yang mendapat julukan pangeran naga itu duduk kembali.

"Itulah yang ku mau,membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman!"

"Jangan bodoh" Lay menjitak kepala Kris membuat Kris mengaduh "Kalau kau melakukan itu sama saja kau membuat Suho semakin membencimu!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Lay,Suho terlalu menyukai ku!" Ujar Kris percaya Diri.

"Bodoh!" hardik Lay lagi. "apa kau lupa bagaimana sikap mu selama ini pada Suho,meskipun Suho masih menyukaimu,aku yakin Suho sedang berusaha melupakanmu!"

"Itu…."

"Itu benar,lagi pula Luhan terlalu sempurna untuk Suho tolak,dia tampan,baik,perhatian dan Luhan juga terlihat sangat menyukai Suho!"

"YA! kau itu mendukungku atau mau menjatuhkan ku hah?"

"Tentu aku mendukungmu,aku hanya memperingatrkanmu Kris,bahwa Luhan bukan namja yang mudah di tolak mengingat betapa sempurnanya dia!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lalukan Lay?"

"pertama-tama kau harus meminta maaf pada Suho atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Suho selama ini,aku yakin kau belum melakukan hal itu,dan perlakukan Suho dengan lebih baik dan tunjukan perasaanmu padanya."

"baiklah aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan."

Pasti pada bingung kan kenapa Lay malah mendukung hubungan Kris dan Suho?

Jawabanya sederhana,karena Lay tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai Kris,selama ini Lay meladeni Kris hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang dan melupakan mantanya saja,dan perlu kalian tau orang yang membuat Kris sadar kalau dia menyukai Suho adalah Lay dan adegan ciuman yang Lay lakukan dengan Kris waktu itu semata-mata hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dugaannya selama ini benar.

Dan tanpa Kris sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

'ternyata dugaan ku benar hyeong,kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja!" batin Suho.

.

.

.

Suho kembali membuat tubuhnya terayun ke depan dan kebelakang,saat ini Suho sedang berada di sebuah tamanyang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Kris dan,sedang mengayunkan tubuhnya di sebuah ayunan. Suho menutup matanya mencoba menikmati belaian lembut angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan melupakan sejenak tentang Kris yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"ternyata main ayunan seperti ini menyenangkan juga!" ujar seseorang yang membuat Suho menghentikan gerakan ayunanya. Suho menengokan kepalanya ke sebelah Kiri dan menemukan sosok namja tampan yang saat ini sedang terayun ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Suho ketus.

"menemanimu!" jawab Kris,yang menghentikan gerakan ayunannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Suho.

Suho berdecak kesal saat melihat senyum Kris,senyum yang membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Dengan kasar Suho mengambil tasnya dan bermaksud meninggalkan Kris,namun belum ada dua langkah suho berjalan,Suho sudah menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar apa yang Kris katakan.

"Maafkan aku Suho,maafkan aku atas semua perlakuan ku yang kasar selama ini padamu."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Suho,pasalnya Suho sangat tau betapa besarnya harga diri seorang kris Wu.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau tidak salah dengar Suho. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu dan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk selama ini dan tentang aku dan Lay-"

"Cukup Hyeong aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang hubunganmu dengan Lay,dan aku telah memaafkanmu!" Potong Suho,rasanya Suho sudah benar-benar muak dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku,kali ini saja. aku mohon Suho!"

"tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi hyeong,semuanya sudah jelas kau sudah dengan pilihanmu sendiri,dan aku juga sudah menentukan pilihanku sendiri!"

"Apa Luhan yang menjadi pilihanmu?" tanya Kris.

"…." Suho tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris lagi

"….." kembali Suho memilih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Aku tau Suho bahwa hatimu hanya untuk ku,hanya untuk seorang Kris Wu dan selamanya akan selalu begitu!" ujar Kris penuh percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" hardik Suho.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri Suho,aku tau kalau hanya aku yang ada di hatimu bukan Luhan ataupun orang lain!"

"Iya,kau memang masih menyukaimu hyeong dan-"

"dan aku juga menyukaimu Suho!" potong Kris cepat

Dan kembali Kris mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Suho,awalnya Suho memang menolaknya tapi lama kelamaan Suho membalas ciuman itu,ciuman yan g mampu membawa suho melayang,membawanya pada sensasi menyenangkan yang Kris berikan malam itu.

"Jadi kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu Suho!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

Oke yong tau ceritanya makin aneh dan chapternya makin pendek,yong benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena kurangnya chapter ini.

Mungkin chapter dpn ff ini akan yong selesaikan meskipun yong belum tau akan berakhir dengan Krisho atau hanho.

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah mau meninggalkan jejak di ff ni.

Saranghae my lovely reader geurigo reviews juseyo! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**One (Side) Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Pairing : KrisHo, HanHo_**

**_Main Cast : Kris, Suho, Luhan_**

**_Sopport Cast : Exo member and suju member_**

**_Warning : cerita membingungkan,alur kecepatan penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Do Kyung Soo!" Seruan Luhan barusan berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyung Soo dan,seorang namja tampan berkulit tan yang bernama Kim Joong In,atau lebih terkenal dengan nama Kai itu,yang ngomong-ngomong beberapa minggu ini tengah dekat dengan Kyung Soo.

"Ne sanbae?" Tanya Kyung Soo,saat melihat sosok Luhan yang menghampirinya dengan senyum manis yang selalu setia menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Apa kau tau,Suho kemana?" Tanya Luhan "Aku sudah menghubungi nomernya tapi tidak aktif terus."

"Um…. Ku dengar sih,tadi dia mau ke taman,tapi aku kurang tau taman mana yang di maksud Suho." Jawab Kyung Soo tidak yakin.

"Gomapta Kyung Soo,kalau begitu aku pergi!" Ujar Luhan berterimakasih sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit,untuk berpamitan pada Kyung Soo.

"Lho… memang sanbae tau taman mana yang di datangi Suho?" Tanya Kyung Soo heran.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin 100% sih,tapi sepertinya dia ke taman yang itu!" jawab Luhan.

"Akh…. Aku bingung taman itu yang kau maksud taman yang mana sanbae,karena setau ku tidak ada taman yang menggunakan nama 'itu'" canda Kyung Soo yang di sambut kikikan oleh namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Nomong-ngomong dia siapa Kyung?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap namja berkulit tan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Dia teman ku!" Jawab Kyung Soo,yang membuat Luhan menyeringai jahil saat melihat rona merah di pipi namja bermarga Do itu

"oh teman ia!" gumam Luhan yang di angguki oleh Kyung Soo. "Padahal aku mau minta teraktiran pada kalian."

"Traktiran?" Kyung Soo menautkan alisnya.

"ne,traktiran ia semacam pajak karena kalian sudah resmi jadian!" jawab Luhan yang sukses membuat namja mungil bermata bulat yang merupakan hobaenya itu memekik kesal ,sementara Kai yang berdiri di samping Kyung Soo hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehehehehe!" Cengir Luhan. "Gomapta infonya Kyung Soo,kalau begitu aku pergi menemui Suho dulu,dan semoga hubungan kalian lancar,hingga bisa mentraktir ku dan Suho di kantin sepuas kami!" Lanjut luhan,kemudian namja yang memiliki julukan pangeran dari China itu berlari meninggalkan Kyung Soo dan Kai dengan suasana canggung yang mendadak diantara mereka.

.

.

.

"kalau perkiraan kubenar,Suho pasti ada di taman ini." Gumam Luhan sambil mengedarkan pandangan-nya,menyapu (?) setiap inchi taman bermain yang sempat didatanginya bersama Suho itu, kemarin malam.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**Dua orang namja terlihat sedang bermain ayunan di taman yang sudah sepi pengunjung ini,lagi pula orang bodoh mana coba yang mau bermain ditaman bermain jam 10 malam begini di tambah cuaca yang cukup dingin seperti sekarang ini,kecuali dua namja yang sedang bermain ayunan tadi tentu saja.**_

"_**Luhan Hyeong….?" Lirih salah seorang dari mereka,tepatnya dari seorang namja mugil berkulit putih pucat yang saat ini telah menghentikan gerakan ayunanya.**_

"_**Ne,Suho?" jawab namja yang di panggil,namja mungil itu dengan sebutan Luhan hyeong,sambil menghentikan gerakan ayunan-nya dan mengalihkan perhatianya pada namja mungil yang dia panggil Suho,yang saat ini ,tengah menundukan kepalanya.**_

"_**Bisakah Luhan hyeong berhenti bersikap baik padaku?" Tanya Suho dengan Suara yang pelan hingga terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan,tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan,mengingat tempat ini Sepi.**_

"_**Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan,jujur saja dia penassaran kenapa Suho tiba-tiba memintanya untuk berhenti bersikap baik padanya.**_

"_**Aku… aku takut hyeong,aku takut kalau aku hanya memberikan sebuah harapan palsu padamu yang akhirnya akan menyakitimu!" dan Luhan dapat mendengar suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut Suho.**_

"_**Kau tau Suho,kalau laut tidak pernah meninggalkan pantai,langit tidak pernah meninggalkan bintang dan bulan,matahari tidak pernah menginggalkan bumi,dan aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,karna buat ku,kau adalah pantai ku,bintang dan bulan ku juga bumi ku,jadi aku tidak aakan meninggalkanmu walau-"**_

"_**Tapi itu sama saja aku menyakitimu Hyeong,dan aku tidak mau itu,kau terlalu baik untuk di sakiti!" Potong Suho.**_

"_**terima kasih karena kau telah mengkhawatirkan ku,tapi ini sudah menjadi pilihan ku Suho. Siapapun yang kau pilih nantinya,mau itu aku,Kris bahkan orang lain aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" Ujar Luhan yang sekarang berjongkok di hadapan Suho dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi putih pucat Suho.**_

"_**Tapi Hyeong aku-"**_

"_**Ssstttt" potong Luhan sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Suho "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah akan hal itu,sudah ku bilang semua ini pilihan ku,lagi pula aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang bahagia saat melihatmu bahagia,jadi anggap saja aku ini guardian angel yang tuhan berikan padamu untuk menjagamu,melindungimu dan membuatmu tersenyum!" lanjut Luhan,kemudian namja bermarga Xi itu menarik Suho kepelukannya dan mengusap punggung Suho pelan berusaha menenangkan Suho yang menangis.**_

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

Luhan mengengembangkan senyumnya saat dia menemukan sosok Suho sedang terduduk di sebuah ayunan yang kemarin malam mereka gunakan, tapi senyum Luhan tidak bertahan lama dan menghilang berganti dengan wajah sendu saat melihat sossok namja tinggi bertubuh tegap dengan rambut pirangnya menghampiri Suho dan,duduk di ayunan yang ada di samping Suho.

Luhan sudah melangkahkan kakiya menghampiri Suho saat namja nermarga Choi itu terlihat menangis dan, beradu mulut dengan Kris,namun sekali lagi langkah Luhan harus terhenti,bahkan kali ini tubuhnya sempat limbung saat di lihatnya Kris dan Suho berciuman.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan pilihan mu Suho" Gumam Luhan,kkemudian namja keturunan China itu kembali masuk kemobil BMW hitamnya,dan pergi meninggalkan area taman.

Hancur.

Mungkin kata itu yang mampu menggambarkan apa yang tengah di rasakan Luhan saat ini,meskipun Luhan sudah mempersiapkan hati dan dirinya untuk menerima kondisi seperti ini tapi,tetap saja Luhan merasakan sakit teramat sangat di hatinya yang terasa di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

.

.

.

"Geumanhaeyo hyeong jebal!" ujar Suho setelah dia berhasil mendorong tubuh Kris dan tentu saja setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Tapi kenapa Suho?" Tanya Kris bingung "Aku menyukai mu dan,kau menyukai ku. Harusnya Sudah tidak ada masalah lagi bukan?"

"Apa sekarang,dengan kita saling meyukai semuanya akan baik-baik saja hyeong?" Tanya Suho "Mungkin dulu iya semuanya akan baik-baik saja,tapi sekarang ada orang lain di antara kita dan,aku tidak ingin melukainya Hyeong."

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Luhan?"

Suho menghela nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau tidak menyukainya Suho!" tekan Kris

"Aku… aku menang tidak menyukainya hyeong,tapi aku tidak ingin melukai hati Luhan hyeong"

"memang apa yang dilakukan namja itu hingga-"

"Banyak hyeong,Luhan Hyeong telah berbuat banyak untuk ku,dia selalu menghibur ku,dia selalu berusaha menjaga dan melindungiku,dia selalu membuatku tertawa dan dia juga menyukai ku hyeong!" potong Suho cepat ,air mata yang tadi sudah berhenti kini kembali mengalir dan membasahi pipi putih pucat Suho.

"Baiklha aku mengerti!" ujar Kris akhirnya,karena Kris tau bahwa Luhan telah melakukan apa yang tidak pernah dilakukannya pada Suho.

Ya Memperlakukan Suho dengan baik.

Dan setelahnya hening,yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka dan suara seorang anak yang menangis karena keinginannya tidak di penuhi sang umma.

Lama mereka berdua saling berdiam diri sampai akhirnya Suho berkata "aku pergi hyeong!"

Da Kris hanya bisa melihat Suho yang terus menjauh dari hadapanya,sebenarnya Kris ingin mengejar Suho,tapi Kris tau Suho butuh sendiri dan butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Hee Chul yang memang sudah kembali dari acaranya di Busan mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat anak semata wayangnya pergi kesekolah tanpa menggunakan mobil kesayangannya yang terparkir manis di garasi,padahal se-tau Hee Chul Kris tidak akan pergi ke sekolah tanpa mengendarai mobilnya,rasa penasaran yang teramat besar dari seorang Hee Chul membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kris dan Hee Chul bersorak senang saat dia melihat Kris masuk ke sebuah Bis bersama Suho.

"Tidak sia-sia aku meninggalkan kalian di rumah selama 2 hari!" Girang Hee Chul "Aku harus segera mengabari Kyu dan,memberitahukan kabar baik ini.!"

.

.

"Penuh lagi?" dua kata itulha yang keluar dari mulut Suho saat mata teduhnya melihat semua kursi di dalam bis telah terisi penuh,dengan malas Suho melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di samping seorang ajushi yang mengenakan stelan kantor yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar,dan Kris tentu saja mengekor Suho dan berdiri di samping Suho.

Bis yang di tumpangi Kris dan,Suho berhenti di salah satu halte,terlihat seorang yeoja yang mengenakan seragam sma berdiri dan turun di halte itu,sontak kursi kosong itu mnjadi perhatian,karena hampir semua orang yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk itu menatp kearah kursi itu,termasuk Kris.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup berat dengan adengan tarik menarik,akhirnya Kris berhasil duduk di kursi kosong tadi.

"Suho!" bisik Kris sambil menggerak-gerakan tanganya,memberi tanda agar Suho menghampirinya.

Suho menengokan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan entah karena alas an apa,kemudian Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kris.

"waeyo?" Tanya Suho.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Suho,Kris langsung mendudukan Suho di kursi yang telah di perjuangkannya itu seraya berkata "Duduklah,aku tau kau selalu mengeluh kalau kakimu sakit saat harus berdiri seperti tadi dalam bis"

"Ttapi hyeong-"

"Biasakanlha dirimu dengan perlakuan seperti ini dariku,karena mulai saat ini aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik lagi Suho!" Potong Kris cepat yang membuat 2 yeoja yang duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Kris menatap kagum pada namja yang sekarng tengah berdiri dengan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan itu,sementara Suho hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

.

.

.

"Luhan Hyeong!" Suho melambaikan tanganya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat sedamg sibuk dengan kardus-kardus yang berada di tangnnya.

"Oh…. Hai Suho!" Sapa Luhan dengan senyum yang terlihat di paksakan itu,mengingat beban yang harus di bawa Luhan cukup berat. Bayangkan saja Luhan membawa tumpukan kardus yang berisi buku-buku itu hingga menutupi pandanganya.

"Biar ku bantu hyeong!" Tawar Suho,kemudian namja mungil itu mengambil 1 kardus dari tumpukan kardus yang di bawa Luhan.

"Gomapta Suho,kardus-kardus ini benar-benar berat!" Luhan berterima kasih pada Suho,dan sedikit menggerutu tentang kardus-kardus yang di bawanya.

"Gwanchanayo hyeong,lagi pula hyeong juga sering menolongku bukan?" Suho memamekan senyum angelic-nya,senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Luhan berdetak Lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Suho,apa hari minggu nanti kau ada acara?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"tidak ada hyeong memang kenapa?" jawab dan,Tanya Suho sekaligus.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan hari minggu nanti apa kau mau?" ajak Luhan.

"Itu,aku-"

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau." Potong Luhan cepat,sepertinya namja yang menyuruh Suho untuk menganggapnya sebagi guardian angel-nya Suho itu tidak mau mendengar penolakan yang akan di ucapkan Suho. Mengingat menurut Luhan Suho telah menentukan pilihanya yaitu Kris.

"Aish hyeong,bisakah kau mendengar jawabun ku dulu,untuk apa kau bertanya pada k, kalau kau tidak mau mensdengarkan jawabanku!" Kesal Suho karena Luhan telah memotong pembicaraannya.

"Memang kau mau pergi dengan ku?" Tanya Luhan,ada sedikit harapan dalam nada bicaranyanya.

"Um~!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan,sepertinya dia belum yakin dengan apa yang baru dia dengar dan lihat.

"Ne,aku serius hyeong!" Suho kembali menganggukan kepalanya di barengi dengan eyes smilenya yang terlihat seperti bulan sabit itu.

"Kalau begitu hari minggu jam 9 pagi,aku akan menjemputmu di tempat biasa kau menunggu bis!" Luhan menyebutkan waktu dan tempat dia akan menjemput Suho.

"Oke,jam 9 di tempat aku biasa menunggu bis!" ulang Suho yang mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

"Memang kau mau mengajak ku kemana hyeong?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku ingin mengjakmu ke lotte world,bukankah waktu itu kau pernah memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke sana?" jawab Luhan.

"Kau benar!" balas Suho

Dan merekapun melangkahkan kakinya ke perpus dengan riang,tanpa menyadari ada orang lain yang tengah mentap mereka dari kejauhan,dengan mata yang berkilat marah saat melihat kedekatan antara Suho dan,Luhan.

.

.

Tbc

Apa kemarin yong bilang kalau chapter ini akan end ia?

Maaf karena ternyata yong dapat ide dan yah berlanjut deh sampai chapter nanti dan yong gak tau akan sampai berapa chapter lagi jadinya nanti.

Dan maaf sam cho,wu sajangnim and I belum bisa yong publis chap ke 3nya,yong udah berusaha buat nulis chapter ke 3 untuk 2 ff itu tapi,yong ngerasa ceritanya gak sebagus seperti yang yong simpn di flasdisk,so yong benar2 minta maaf.

Oh ia kemungkinan yong juga akan publis ff baru berjudul 'home' nanti kalau ceritanya udah yong publish jangan lupa mampir dan reviews ia.

Oke fiks segitu aja dari yong.

Saranghae my Lovely reader gerigo reviews juseyo ^^!


End file.
